In automatic transmissions, according to the prior art, the functional relationship between pressure regulating current and the hydraulic pressure is determined in the servo component or control element by measuring a final test stand or transmission acceptance test stand. This function, which can be presented as a characteristic line, varies from transmission to transmission and, in addition, depends on temperature. When the electronic transmission control has this characteristic line being dependent on the single specimen available as a data set, the specimen-dependent controls can be taken as a lead and thus compensated during the pressure regulation control.
These characteristic quantities or characteristic lines (for example, pressure regulating characteristic lines) are stored or used in an electronic control with adaptive functions to make achieving a uniform shifting or regulation comfort possible. The electronic control is usually integrated in the transmission so that the characteristic quantities can be directly stored in the control.